Generally, a cannulated screw is used to be inserted into a fractured bone, fixed to the bone, and then removed after a certain period of time. Such a cannulated screw has a hole penetrating a center portion, and when used for a fractured region that is difficult to be identified with naked eyes, a guide wire may be inserted into the hole. In other words, the guide wire is pre-installed at the fractured region, the guide wire is penetrated through the hole of the cannulated screw, and then the cannulated screw is moved along the guide wire and fixed to the fractured region. On the other hand, when the cannulated screw is to be removed, the guide wire is inserted into the hole of the cannulated screw at a location where the cannulated screw is fixed, and then the cannulated screw is removed along the guide wire.
Technology about a conventional cannulated screw as described above is disclosed in Korean Registered Utility Model No. 20-0383131.
However, according to the conventional cannulated screw, when the cannulated screw inserted into the fractured region is removed, the guide wire needs to be accurately located and inserted into the hole of the cannulated screw. However, it is difficult to accurately insert the guide wire into the hole, i.e., the center portion, because it is difficult to identify the fractured region with naked eyes, and there is inconvenience that a location of the guide wire needs to be indirectly checked by using an apparatus, such as a C-arm during insertion. Also, when the inserted guide wire deviates from the center portion of the cannulated screw, it is difficult to insert the guide wire into the hole, and thus the guide wire needs to be inserted again.